TEA CUPS
by cFoo
Summary: Koala and Robin on a boat sharing a cup of tea


Title Page: TEA CUPS

Cover Page: Rayleigh and Luffy at Marine Ford

Page 1:

Below Deck a Soldier reports

Soldier: "Commander! It seems our guest would rather have her meal outside on deck!"

Commander: " Well well, it seems the rumors are true! The devil child herself trusts no one!

Shadow: "Now Now, Koala lets play nice. She is a member of the infamous StrawHat Pirates! You know theone where Luffy is Captain!"

The Commander reveals herself who was Koala a nice figured young woman with goggles attached to the top of her head. :" Did you just say Luffy? You mean THE Luffy? The one from your Memories. You mean your brrrrraaaa -.? is that what you said?"

Shadow replies : "Thats right! What do you say we go bring our new friend, Nico Robin, some food and blankets! Lets make her feel at home. "Its been sooooo long, since I've heard anything about my brother Luffy!"

Page 2:

The two officers reach the deck

Shadow: "cough cough. excuse me. My Lady standing there! Are you not cold? I mean it is snowing!"

Koala: " hehehe even if she was cold, a woman as strong as she is probably wouldn't flinch!"

Robin:" O? Greetings there? And who might you two be?"

Shadow: "Please forgive our rudeness!. The name is SABO. and this here is Koala. its a Pleasure!"

Robin: "Pleasure is all mine.. I am Nico Robin. Pirate and Member of the StrawHats!"

Koala: " We know all about you and these StrawHats hehehe. You know we are part of the Revolutionary Army so information on pirates who are renowned such as yourself, finds it way to us pretty easily!.Isn't that right SABO-kun!"

Robin thinking to herself!: "Sabo?" " You mean you Are SABO? The #2 of the Revolutionary Army?"

Sabo:" That is correct my lady. Koala over here is also the Subsitute Teacher of fishmen karate of our Army.! Would you care to have some tea with us? Out here on the deck is fine! I even brought you a blanket!"

Robin: "Tea... Sounds Great. Please have a seat"!

The three of them lay down a blanket and get comfy!

Page 3:

Sipping on Tea

Koala: "So Robin-san have you heard of the lastest news about your captain and the war at Marineford!"

Robin:"Indeed, I've just finished reading a newspaper one of your soldiers lent me earlier!. I am really worried about Luffy atm!"

Koala: "I hear he is injured pretty badly!

Sabo:" Luffy will be fine. He's always been reckless as a kid! Nothing you say will ever get through to that guys head unless its something he truly cares about! Like Ace" Sabo crushes the tea cup he had in his hand when he mentioned the name Ace out loud!

Robin stares in confusion: " Are you alright ?"

Koala " He should be fine the claws on his hands are abnormal...WAIT WTF why are you bleeding?"

Page 4

Patching Up

Koala: "Sabo you idoit! doesn't that hurt?" Sabo's hand is drenched in blood from the glass of the tea cup!

Robin: "My. Judging from your reaction to the name Ace... Did you know him?"

Sabo: " Did I know Him? HAHAHA:" A sad and empty laugh. Sabo Grabs Koala's tea club.

Koala: "Ill go get the Medical supplies and clean this up .. JESUS you are such a handful BAKA"

Sabo: " Yea I knew Ace.. but Only up until recently i remembered who he was! "He crushes the other tea cup as well" Say Nico Robin did you know that your Captain Luffy has a brother?

Robin:" Although I didn't meet him in person, I've heard the crew talk about ACE in the past many times before!

Sabo:" I didn't mean Ace.. Luffy HAS ANOTHER BROTHER!"

Koala returns with a first aid kit. "STOP breaking shit will you?"

Page 5

Storytelling

Robin:" You are saying?"

Sabo: " Yes you've guess right I am also Luffy's Brother!"

Robin in shock drops her tea cup! " You serious about this?"

Koala is bandaging up Sabo: "Yea hes serious. There is Your Captain, Monkey D Luffy. his older brother Portugas D. Ace and there is one more crazed idoit who is also their brother. Dragon Fist SABO!."

Robin:" If this is true? How come I've never heard Luffy talk about you in the past?"

Sabo: " "Thats an easy one. You see in the eyes of Luffy and Ace who just passed, I, Sabo am not alive?"

Robin:" You mean your supposed to be dead?"

Sabo:" Allow me to explain it all started back when we were kids in a little town of GOA KINGDOM in the East Blue!...FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK...

Page 6:

All patched up

Sabo just finished telling his story of the 3 sake cups and brotherhood."So do you believe me now?"

Robin: "That history lesson about my captain was most intriguing.! Thank you for that Sabo-san."

Sabo:" It is I who need to thank you! My little brother can be a handful at times I'm sure of it.!"

Robin:" Handful you say? I find him interesting! I owe him my life and more!"

Koala:" ok ok now,, Man Sabo until only 3 weeks ago you didn't even remember none of these events!"

Sabo:" You are correct!. I guess the trauma of reading about Ace's death in the newspaper sparked a bolt in my brain.. BUT I am grateful." Robin smiles! " I am not grateful however about not being about to do anything to save my brother.. GOD DAMN IT.." he smashes the Tea Pot this time!

Koala knocks Sabo out with One Punch: "DUDE WTF SABO I WAS ABOUT TO DRINK THAT"

Robin smiling " hehe looks like Tea time is over! Lets go inside!

Page 7

More storytelling below deck

Robin tells both Sabo and Koala of the past adventures within the StrawHats.

Koala: "nene Robin-san it seems like you've had some interesting times with your crew!"

Sabo:" The Story about how the raiding Enies Lobbys to save you was just too intense" I almost wanted to cry!

Koala:" Me too Me too , It seems like your little brother Luffy is more of a man than you are Sabo!.

Sabo: " Shush, Robin-san you may continue. "

Robin: "O right where was i?"

Page 8

Embrassing Adventures

Sabo: "You was explaining to us your quest on Thriller bark to retrieve some shadows."

Koala: " Ya, Ya, you said something about Shichibukai Moria, and some big Oz character!"

Robin:" Thats right i remember now!" May i have some more tea first?

Sabo: "Of course. I promise not to break anymore cups!"

Koala" Just try it you asshole and ill break your face!" Robin smiles and sips on some tea!

Robin:" Now before I continue, just remember that Thriller Bark was the most Scariest Place I've have ever encountered in my life time.

Page 9

Continued

Koala: "I've heard stories of Thriller Bark. That it contains Ghost and Zombies!"

Sabo:" Must of been freaking out for a woman like yourself."

Robin:" Its true that we saw ghost and zombies.. and even monsters! but all of those thingswere cute compared to the nastiness of this one being I saw on that island!.

Sabo: " O? what was it? It must of been that Oz creature!

Koala:" I bet Moria himself is pretty damn scary looking!

Robin: "BOTH Moria and Oz are nothing compared to that monster.. that hideous thing!

Page 10

No more Tea

Koala:" Aweee damn no more Tea again.."

Sabo:" Wait Koala, i want to here the last part of Thriller Bark before we get more."

Koala:" you are right I also want the same.. ROBIN-San please!

Robin:" OK OK"

Robin:" THE MOST Hideous Thing and Scariest looking thing that I found on Thriller Bark was THE SOLDIER DOCK SYSTEM!

ROBIN BREAKS ALL THE TEA CUPS ON THE SHIP WITH HER HANE HANE NO MI!


End file.
